ironscapefandomcom-20200215-history
God Wars Guide
Getting There Before you consider going to the God Wars dungeon you should note that you require 60 strength or agility. There are 2 ways of getting there, the first is the method that you should aim to use as it's less time consuming. This method involves using the trollheim teleport, this spell requires the completion of the Eadgar's Ruse quest. You will teleport to the top of trollheim and be very close to the God Wars dungeon. You will then need to proceed north following the directions on the picture below. The second method involves walking from Burthorpe. This method is very slow and is simply a waste of time but it's worth mentioning. You require completion of the Death Plateau quest and Troll Stronghold. You will also require a pair of climbing boots to traverse the rocky mountain. You need to follow the blue route until you get to the thrower trolls and then proceed north past the boulder like usual. Please note that you will need one rope when you first go to the God Wars, you use it on the dungeon entrance once and it's there permanently. The dungeon itself has a protection mechanic, in short, you need to wear an item dedicated to that god to prevent it's followers from attacking you. Ensure that you're wearing items to prevent this before going in otherwise you'll meet your death. More information can be found below. Protection Every inhabit of the god wars is aggressive therefore you need some form of protection as detailed above. This protection can be any item aligned to a god, i.e a Saradomin cloak will protect you from the Saradomin followers but not the others. You can mix and match to have full protection from all followers inside the dungeon. Each god has their own corner in the main dungeon therefore you won't need to protection for all 4 at the same time. In these corners is the entrance to the Fortress and bosses. Bandos followers inhabit the north west, Armadyl followers inhabit the south west and Saradomin followers inhabit the east and south east. The exception is Zamorak followers, they inhabit the entire dungeon as they're in combat with the rest of the followers. The encampments are very different. Each encampment has the related followers inside plus zamorak followers attacking them. The only exception is the Zamorak encampment, it only has Zamorak followers. Below is a guide for the protection you need in each encampment and the items you can use to protect yourself. Y signifies that you need protection N signifies that you don't need protection Note God books don't require any pages to count as a protection item. Inhabitants Armadyl Aviansie.png|Aviansie (69-148) - ranged Spiritual warrior (Armadyl).png|Spiritual warrior (122) - long range melee Spiritual mage (Armadyl).png|Spiritual mage (123) - magic Spiritual ranger (Armadyl).png|Spiritual ranger (127) - ranged Bandos Goblin.png|Goblin (12-17) - melee Hobgoblin (GWD).png|Hobgoblin (41-47) - melee Ogre (GWD).png|Ogre (58) - melee Jogre (GWD).png|Jogre (58) - melee Cyclops (GWD).png|Cyclops (81) - melee Ork.png|Ork (107) - melee Spiritual warrior (Bandos).png|Spiritual warrior (134) - melee Spiritual mage (Bandos).png|Spiritual mage (121) - mage Spiritual ranger (Bandos).png|Spiritual ranger (115) - ranged Saradomin Knight of Saradomin.png|Knight of Saradomin (101-103) - melee Saradomin priest.png|Saradomin priest (113) - magic Spiritual warrior (Saradomin).png|Spiritual warrior (125) - melee Spiritual mage (Saradomin).png|Spiritual mage (120) magic Spiritual ranger (Saradomin).png|Spiritual ranger (122) - ranged Zamorak Imp (GWD).png|Imp (7) - melee Icefiend.png|Icefiend (18) - melee Pyrefiend.png|Pyrefiend (48) - melee Vampire (GWD).png|Vampyre (77) - melee Bloodveld (GWD).png|Bloodveld (81) - magical melee Werewolf (GWD).png|Werewolf (93) - melee Spiritual warrior (Zamorak).png|Spiritual warrior (115) - melee Spiritual ranger (Zamorak).png|Spiritual ranger (118) - ranged Spiritual mage (Zamorak).png|Spiritual mage (121) - magic Hellhound (GWD).png|Hellhound (127) - melee Gorak (GWD).png|Gorak (149) - classless melee Generals and bodyguards Armadyl's general *Name: Kree'arra *Race: Aviansie *Level: 580 *Attack style: Ranged, Magic, Melee when not under attack *Bodyguards: Wingman Skree(Ranged 16), Flockleader Geerin(Magic 25), Flight Kilisa(Ranged 18) *Max hit: 71 Ranged, 26 Melee, 25 Magic Kree'arra can only be attacked with magic and ranged, but magic isn't worth using due to his defence. He attacks with melee when not being targeted by an attack. His Ranged and Magic attacks hit all players in the room. Bandos' general *Name: General Graardor *Race: Ourg *Level: 624 *Attack style: Melee, Ranged Bodyguards: Sergeant Strongstack(Melee 15), Sergeant Steelwill(Magic 16), Sergeant Grimspike(Ranged 21) *Max Hit: 60 Melee, Ranged 35 (hits everyone) General Graardor can be attacked with any attack style but has very high defence. He uses Melee and Ranged attacks. His Melee attack is single target and his ranged attack will hit everyone in the room. Saradomin's commander *Name: Commander Zilyana *Race: Icyene *Level: 596 *Attack style: Melee and Magic *Bodyguards: Starlight(Melee 15), Growler(Magic 16), Bree(Ranged 16) *Max hit: Melee 31, Magic 31 Commander Zilyana is the weakest boss in terms of max hit but her attacks are incredibly accurate and very fast. She uses melee and magic attacks and can be attacked with ranged, magic and melee but ranged is preferable. Zamorak's general *Name:K'ril Tsutsaroth *Race: Greater Demon *Level: 650 *Attack style: Melee, Magic and Poison *Bodyguards: Balfrug Kreeyath(Magic 16), Tstanon Karlak(Melee 15), Zakl'n Gritch(Ranged 21) *Max hit: 49 (special melee attack through prayer), Melee 47, 30 Magic K'ril Tsutsaroth has high defensive stats and is very strong, similar to Graardor. He uses a magic attack and melee. His special attack drains prayer and he can also poison which will inflict 16 damage. Generals Chambers Armadyl's Eyrie * Location: South-west * Requires: 70 Ranged (You cannot use boosts), a crossbow with a Mithril grapple * General: Kree'arra None of the Aviansie within the chamber can be attacked with Melee. A few zamorak followers inhabit the chamber so a Zamorak item might be needed. Bandos' Stronghold * Location: North-west * Requires: 70 Strength (You cannot use boosts) and a hammer or Dragon warhammer * General: General Graardor The player must hit the door with the hammer, the requirement is 70 strength and you can't boost. Much like the Armadyl chamber the bandos chamber has a few Zamorakian followers inside so a Zamorak item will be needed. Saradomin's Encampment *Location: South-east *Requires: 70 Agility (You cannot use boosts), 2 ropes for your first time *General: Commander Zilyana You require 2 ropes and 70 agility to enter the Saradomin chamber. Much like the others you can't boost to enter. It also has Zamorakian followers inside so protection is advised. Zamorak's Fortress *Location: North-east *Requires: 70+ Hitpoints to cross the river (You will not take any damage - you cannot use boosts) * General: K'ril Tsutsaroth To enter the Zamorak chamber you require 70 hitpoints and again, you can't use boosts. Your prayer will be drained when you jump across. This chamber is the only one that has no other gods followers inside therefore protection is only required for Zamorakian followers. Category:God Wars Category:GWD Category:Bandos Category:Armadyl Category:Saradomin Category:Sara Category:Zammy Category:Zamorak Category:K'ril Tsutsaroth Category:Kree'arra Category:General Graardor Category:Commander Zilyana